


watch your reflection change

by innerlight



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Can be read on its own, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Mirror Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, This is part of a text fic, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerlight/pseuds/innerlight
Summary: They're moving now, slowly reaching backwards until her back is pressed against the mirror. She swallows at the edge of his voice, a part so primal somewhere inside her making her core throb, "Don't you like my outfit, daddy?"He tugs at the golden chain of her thong and slaps her again. "Only whores wear such things, Rey."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	watch your reflection change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is part of a text fic I'm doing on Twitter called 'The Bachelorette' but it can totally be read on its own.
> 
> First time finishing a smut fic, it's only upwards from here

🌹

It's been exactly 20 minutes when her hand knocks against the door of his suite. For a second there, she _had_ pondered if she should leave him waiting again, but her own eagerness and unclenched thirst led her to where she's now. 

Wearing the sparkly top and skirt set she had sent him a few days ago, having foregone the bra, though, after _some_ consideration, chosen a black thong with a certain unusual design. 

The cloth that connected the two ends, covering the most intimate part of hers, gave its place to a single golden chain - which was now gently fitted between her folds. 

She balances her weight on the balls of her feet as she feels seconds pass by like hours. Chain stroking her sensitive bundle of nerves as she stands in place, waiting. 

Would he be gentle? Given it will be the first time? Was he really not going to fill this emptiness inside her? Fuck, she hopes he does. She bets his exquisite fingers would fill her in the most perfect way. Fuck, she's never craved someone's _fingers_ so desperately before.

She felt like hours had passed as she pondered the possibilities. Would he go easy on her? Try and figure out her limits? _Would he push too far?_

In reality, the minute her fingers touch the wood of the door, the barrier's pulled open, revealing Ben dressed in _another_ button down. The lines of the stretching fabric over his pecks causing her to slowly rub against the chain as she makes her way inside the room.

Her room is spacious and filled with amenities yet she's not prepared for the sheer size of his suite. 

How did he manage to get a better room than the one she was given? She's seen the rooms chosen for production and crew members and they're certainly not as luxurious as this. 

The room is illuminated by large windows, sunset glow drifting over the corners of the room. There's a full length mirror covering the wall opposite the king sized bed, picking her interest. _Would he make her watch herself? Would she let him? Would she preen at her reflection once she was reentered at his mercy?_

A large dining table occupied the other end, filled sparsely with few things she can make out. Whipped cream, champagne and a tray filled with what she guesses is ice, among them. 

"Right on time." 

His comment comes right after he shuts the door behind him, voice causing goosebumps along her skin, her gaze locked with his, "Of course." she answers, "I had the right motive." 

The sound of his chuckle, dry and hoarse, worsens the heat pooling at her belly. How can her hunger be _so_ intertwined with the sounds he makes? 

The roughness of his voice as he speaks, the low frequency of his sarcastic laughs, both going straight to her core where slick slowly gathers around the golden chain.

"Does that mean you'll finally behave?" he asks as he moves forward, steps slow and precise while closing the distance between them. 

Her head shakes against her better judgment, but she knows the truth and just what _he longs to hear._ "No." she admits, "Unless you have a way to make me." 

Their proximity creeps up on her, eyes dazed when he uses his index finger to push her chin up and face him. "You should know better, Rey." a _chsk_ sound, "Good girls take what they're given." 

He's close enough to touch, yet her arms remain frozen at her sides. His breath tickles the loose hair at her forehead, yet she can't leave his penetrative gaze. "What if I need you to _make_ me take it?" she questions, head leaning to the side, "Would I be a bad girl then?" 

His lips are curved into a smirk, amusement clear in his features, "You're already bad, Rey." he says as his fingers play with the barely there straps holding her top together, "Parading yourself around in this." 

They're moving now, slowly reaching backwards until her back is pressed against the mirror. She swallows at the edge of his voice, a part so primal somewhere inside her making her core throb, "Don't you like my outfit, daddy?" 

His breath catches at the sound of the word and she preens, a warm feeling of satisfaction at catching him by surprise, albeit momentarily. "Who did you dress like a little slut for?" 

_She knows she shouldn't._

_Don't say it._

_Don't challenge him._

But it's so _fun._

_She really can't help herself._

"Did you forget?" she starts, eyes widening slightly, feigning curiosity. "I have a _date_ tonight." 

His reaction comes faster than she expected. Palm moving from the side of her chest upwards, fingers curling around her throat, applying a slight but firm pressure at the sides. "The only date you're having tonight, is with _me_." 

The words ring in her ears, wetness moving further, the demand in his voice making her clit throb against the limited stimulation of the metal, _craving more._

Yet she can't help provoking him further. "That's not how you ask a lady out."

"Ah, but you don't want to be a lady." his demeanor radiating confidence as he tightens the pressure against the sides of her throat, fingertips digging against her skin, "You're here because you want to be treated like the _whore_ you keep hidden inside." 

The gasp she emits at her words takes her by surprise. She wants to tell him he's wrong. She should _slap_ him for talking to her in such a degrading way. 

But the pressure in her belly and the wetness underneath her short skirt prove otherwise as her heartbeat races against his powerful hold. 

She gulps and feels her control slipping, body and soul screaming at her to comply. "Yes, daddy." 

He nods, clearly pleased with her answer, hold slightly easing the pressure. "That's better." he assures, tucking the strands framing the right side of her face behind her ear, gaze traveling to her outfit again. 

"But since _this_ wasn't for _me._ That's strike _three."_ his hold tightens again, "Now _kneel."_

After hearing the words her knees give out, even without trying to obey. His hands now gathering her hair into a makeshift ponytail - tugging firmly, angling her head upwards. 

"You're going to sit here." he begins roughly, tugging harder until her mouth drops open and a low moan escapes her, "And you're going to take what I give you. Aren't you?" 

He moves one hand to stroke her cheekbone lightly, movements so tender while the other tugs roughly. She tries to nod, movement limited by the force of his hold. 

"Not good enough." he replies and the hand stroking her cheek seases it movements, slapping the skin instead. "Answer me." 

Her throat is dry, blood rushing to her face, skin tingling where he had slapped her, a delicious burn that only inflates the hunger inside her further. "Yes, daddy." 

His fingers start stroking the quickly reddening area again, "That's better." he coos, and she could drown in his hoarse voice. He could ask her to do anything and she would, hypnotised by how _rough_ he sounds, how _raw_ against her ear. 

His hand moves towards her mouth, thumb moving through her parted lips, and she instinctively closes them around his finger, eager for the distraction from the fire within. 

He pushes further and she sucks around the thick digit, tongue circling the tip, eyes drifting shut at the feel of finally getting her mouth around the fingers she'd been staring at. 

Except as soon as her eyes close, he removes his hand instantly, slapping her cheek again. "You're not allowed to close your eyes, baby."

She nods eagerly, struggling against his hold. The primal part inside her going feral at the sound of him calling her _baby_ , in the heavenly voice of his. 

It's almost like the word flips a switch inside. The burn of the slap doesn't even register as she locks her gaze with his again, tongue darting out to lick her lips. 

The taste she got not nearly enough for the hunger to lessen. She needs something more but she doubts palming the obvious bulge in his pants would work in her favor. "I need more, daddy." she gasps, licking her bottom lip. 

He follows her line of sight, "You need daddy's cock to choke on, baby?" he pushes her forward, rubbing the side of her face against the soft fabric of his pants. 

"Yes, yes. I'll be so good." she assures, lips open wide to mouth against his member as much as his hold allows. 

She can tell he's big, bigger than what she's seen before for sure. Her core clenches around nothing as she mouths against the head, drool slipping out from the sides, dampening the fabric. 

"So messy, so eager. Maybe you can be a good girl after all." his compliment making her move faster, lips curling around the outline of his length. 

"Will you disobey me again?" his tone implies there is no chance he'd take no for an answer, yet she's unable to fight her instincts. 

_Don't say it._

"I don't know, daddy." she replies, eyes still boring into his as she sucks lightly through the fabric. 

He rubs her against his crotch harder, the tug at her hair enough to sting, making her rub her thighs together, chain now firmly settled between her folds through the wetness. 

"You'll choke on my cock till you decide to comply." his hold eases slightly as she's pushed back roughly, his free hand working the fly and zip of his pants quickly. 

She barely has enough time to appreciate the _thickness_ and _size_ of his length before it's pushed inside her mouth and meeting the edge of her throat. 

It's messy. 

It's too much to take. 

It's _delicious._

There's saliva drooling at the sides, gag reflex making her choke each time he pushes back in and yet she chases his length. 

Both his hands hold her hair back, pushing her further, making her take the entire length till it finally fits snugly inside. 

She's holding on to his thighs as he feeds her his cock and she _feasts_ like it's the most tasty thing she's had in her mouth. 

She laps against the head, tongue twirling around before mouthing the sides. Desperately attuned to any hint of sound that escapes him, repeating motions that make him throb against her tongue. 

"Such a good slut." he praises, eliciting another hoarse moan and she quickens her movements, eager to hear it again.

She yelps once he tugs roughly again, dragging her backwards. "My eager cockslut is enjoying this _too_ much." 

One hand leaves to pull at his cock, settling it straight upwards leaving his balls exposed. She's pushed against the soft skin and her tongue laps anywhere she can reach, eager to get more of the taste that seems to be uniquely his. 

His cock drops against her forehead and she almost yelps in surprise as he moves his hand to slap her cheek again. "Suck daddy's balls, slut." 

The way he talks should be revolting. _Insulting. Horrible. Obnoxious._

Yet she's practically gagging herself trying to fit his whole ballsack in her mouth, eager to _please._ To get _more._

His sounds encourage her as she laps and sucks at the sensitive skin. She moves her hand quickly, almost in a haze, pressing her hand against her core. Desperately trying to ease the pressure. 

He slaps her again. 

"Only _I_ touch your cunt tonight." he growls and she's pushed back against the mirror again, the cold material a relief against the skin of her right cheek that's almost burning. 

"In fact-" he begins finally letting her hair loose as his hands move to rip off her skirt, fabric ripping _too_ easily as he throws it aside. "Let me see your pretty pussy, baby." 

She hurries to obey but his hands grab her thighs firmly, turning her to face the mirror fully, back towards him. 

She eyes his reflexion as he lowers one knee to the ground to reach and the next thing she feels is a sharp sting when he slaps her ass roughly. 

He tugs at the golden chain of her thong and slaps her again. "Only whores wear such things, Rey." her cunt clenches both by the movement of the chain and the effect his filthy words have on her. 

"But I am-" she begins before she has time to think her words through. Drunk on the feel of him _finally_ touching anywhere close to where she really needs him to. 

"I'm daddy's whore." 

He smirks at her words and strokes the reddening skin of her backside. "Damn right." he growls, lowering his other knee and kneeling behind her. 

"I'd give you my cock if you had obeyed." he taunts, pulling at the chain between her folds. 

Her whole body shakes by the sudden overstimulation, her slick allowing the metal to move smoothly, clit rubbing against it every time he pulls. 

Her moans are a continuous litany as he picks up the pace and suddenly she's so close, so near the edge she can actually _taste it._

Then it's all taken away as his movements stop abruptly, and she shamelessly _whines_ _loudly_. 

She receives another hard slap on her ass and then he's standing again, holding his cock against her lips. "Open your mouth."

It's simply out of spite that she doesn't. 

Even as saliva gathers in her mouth at the sight of his length. Because her cunt is still throbbing, _aching_ for release. 

He slaps her cheek again, hand curling around her throat again, pushing at the sides. "Open wide for daddy's come." 

_That_ makes her comply, mouth wide open as he pushes inside roughly, and she's instantly gagging on his length while he pushes her forward, resuming the hold on her hair. 

"You're not going to spill a drop. You'll swallow it all like the good little slut you are."

She's eager to get a taste as she chokes on her daddy's dick. But she's desperate to come, eager to get his hands on her again. 

So she lets her teeth stroke ever so lightly against his length as he pulls back in.

She feels the slap on her cheek instantly, and her cunt throbs in response. 

"You'll pay for that, slut." he makes good on the threat and grabs the sides of her face for leverage as he brutally forces his way inside her mouth again. 

He's pounding her mouth now, head reaching the back of her throat with every thrust and she struggles to catch a breath, _preens_ at how good she's being used. 

"You don't deserve daddy's come in your mouth. You have to earn it." he pulls back and tugs at his cock, hand moving fast and hard as she gasps and tries to get a taste of the drop of precome that's gathered at the head. 

"Such a whore." he taunts yet her wetness riches her thigh as she hears him. "Such a come thirsty slut." 

His free hand pushes the side of her face against the mirror again as he works himself to completion. "You'll eat every drop and then you can come." 

She is buzzing with anticipation, the fire inside her rekindled anew at the mention of her pleasure. "I'll lick it all, I swear." she begs, plea clear in her voice. 

"That's right. Because you're daddy's little slut. My little whore to play with and use." he's tugging faster now and she sticks her tongue out, desperate to get a taste of his cum.

With a symphony of grunts and moans, he comes and coats the mirror with his spent. She hastens to lick every drop, not letting anything go to waste. 

"My good girl." he praises, hold still firm in her hair as she struggles to get it all, tongue lapping eagerly. 

"Good little slut." she grins at his words, finally eyeing her reflection. She looks _w_ _recked,_ cheeks a bright red from his slaps, a combination of drool and come leaking from the sides of her mouth, loose hair wet from sweat coming loose from his hold. 

She looks _thoroughly fucked._

And she hasn't even come yet. 

He kneels behind her again, turning her to her side so she can still see her reflection staring back at her. 

"Now it's your turn. Since you've been good." 

His fingers tug at the chain again, but this time he lets go of her hair and draws his hand downwards, circling the tight bundle of nerves. 

Her moans grow louder as his movements pick up in pace, rubbing her clit while the chain moves between her folds, catching at both her openings. 

"Next time, I'm going to fuck you in these." he promises and she gasps at how hoarse his voice gets again. The sound and his movements keeping her right before the edge. "You'll take your pounding like a good little slut, won't you?" 

"Yes, yes, yes." she hastens to assure before her orgasm slips from her grasp again. 

"Good girl. Now cum for daddy." The chain catches at her opening just as he rubs a tight circle against her clit and she's done for. Waves of pleasure making her whole body shake against his hold and the mirror. 

Unintelligible moans and gasps leave her as she rides out her orgasm, his now soft strokes against her core providing a few more seconds of pure bliss. 

Once she stops humping his hand, she almost falls back, at loss of how to gain control over her limbs after the wrecking she enjoyed. 

But he's quick to catch her, one arm moving under her knees while the other balances the back of her neck as he raises her in a bridal carry and brings her to his bed. 

The sheets are _so_ soft and smooth against her skin as he moves to take off her underwear. 

"You did so good." he praises as he sits beside her, untying her top with ease, leaving her bare in front of him for the first time. 

"Such a beautiful girl. Such pretty tits I didn't get to play with." her eyes are starting to close but she feels him placing barely there kisses at each of her mounts. 

"Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, baby." he assures, fingers stroking the side of her face with tender movements. 

"Promise?" she asks, eyes now falling shut. 

"I promise." he replies, and it's the last thing she hears before she falls blissfully asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that took a turn
> 
> I swear the text fic started off as fluff
> 
> You can find the textfic [here](https://twitter.com/innereylo/status/1275474014765494274?s=19)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
